


The other side of me

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Cuddles, Daddy!Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha-centric, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nudity, Other, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Teddy Bears, Uncle Sam?, little!Natasha, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha went through a lot in DC. What was supposed to be her protecting Steve somehow became Steve protecting his little girl. Natasha is strangely okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CA:TWS. Literally, I just took the plot and threw in as much age-play as I could. I really feel like Natasha would end up wetting Sam's bed, but I feel like that just didn't fit. Maybe in my other series, "The First Day is Always the Hardest." Anyways!
> 
> WARNINGS: Non-sexual ageplay (obviously), Tasha gets shot, and there is some awkward, non-sexual nakedness in here somewhere..... Yeah. Lot's of hurt/comfort. Enjoy!

1.

She nervously placed things in her suitcase. Today was her last day in New York. Tomorrow she would be flying to with Steve- with _Daddy_ \- to help him settle in with normal life in DC. She was.... nervous. She wouldn't have Mommy or bubby or even Clint. It helped a little to know that Ste- _Daddy_ would be there, but still. She was still hesitant to go to him, and now she was about to spend up to six months alone, with just Daddy to turn to if she needed something. She glanced nervously at the bear sitting by her pillow. She really didn't want to pack him away, but she also didn't want to walk through the airport with him. She picked him up, and stared at him nervously, giving him a hug.

 

"Tash?" Steve said softly from the doorway. She jumped, placing the bear behind her back. "Easy squirt. Mommy wanted me to tell you dinner was ready."

 

Tasha nodded, tugging on a stray lock of hair. "I'm coming," She whispered.

 

Steve smiled. "And is your friend coming with us? I think he'd like to see some of the world with you." That made her smile. Little did she know the horrors that bear would see in just a few short weeks.

 

 

2.

DC was..... calm. Quiet. She needed that so badly after New York. She was rarely at her apartment because Steve was the closest thing she had to her family in New York. She missed Mommy really bad, but Uncle Steve was a close second.

 

That all changed when Director Fury got shot though. In that moment, the world fell apart. She was glad Clint was on leave until his head got screwed on right. She knew he would be safe. Because there was a rat. And she knew her world was about to turn upside down.

 

* * * *

 

Daddy was dumb. She saw the flashdrive and took it, along with a pack of gum. She went back to her apartment near base. She emptied everything she would need into a backpack. Clothes, money, energy bars.... she glanced at the bear. She would die if she lost him. But it was kind of dumb to bring with, especially in this situation.

 

The bear made it in the bag. She took one last sweep of the house, shoved a few extra rounds in her bag, stuck her knife in her boot, and locked the door behind her. She knew Daddy would be going back for the flashdrive. All she had to do was wait for him.

 

 

3.

The computer knew her name. The computer knew her REAL name. And then the building blew up. Like BLEW UP Blew up. Why did everything have to be so scary?! She had blacked out somewhere in the middle of the building blowing up and the next time she woke up she was in the truck with Daddy. She didn't even question it at this point, but she knew if she ever wanted to see Mommy again, she had to be brave.  Her bear was in her arms, which helped a little. Steve looked so tired and even a little scared. Did he even get scared? Well, this was proof.

 

"Where are we going?" She asked.

 

Daddy looked down at her with a weak smile. "To see a friend of mine," He said gently. "Go back to sleep."

 

Tasha shook her head. "Too scary," She whispered, holding her bear closer. Steve nodded, turning on the radio. It was an oldies station. Tasha never thought she would be so happy to hear something mellow from the fifties. Listening to Daddy sing was even better. She was in that weird place in her mind where she wasn't quite big but she wasn't completely little either. She hated that feeling now more than ever.

 

* * * *

 

When they reached Daddy's friend's apartment, she threw her bear in the backpack. She was kind of afraid to let him see the bear, but Daddy had promised her that he wouldn't judge them. She still didn't want to take the chance.

 

He really was nice though. He let them in and promised to help them too. Tasha was shaking so bad Daddy had to help her get clean. Actually she just ended up in the shower with him. Wouldn't be the first or the last time there was some awkward nudity in her life. Still, Daddy was really nice about it, and even washed her hair for her.

 

They had a talk on the bed and she grabbed the backpack, hugging it close. Daddy gently unzipped it and took her bear out. "You need him as much as I need you," He said gently, patting her head. "Sam works with a lot of people who saw a lot of scary things Tasha. A bear isn't the worst coping mechanism he's seen, not by far."

 

"But... But what about... about everything else?" She asked softly. "I-I don' think I can be very big right now."

 

Daddy kissed her hair. "Then don't. I'll need big Tasha later, but right now, you need to unwind, okay?" She nodded slowly, taking Daddy's hand as they walked to the kitchenette.

 

 

4.

This was by far the shittiest time she got shot. Like ever. Bucky, or as she knew him,  _Zimniy soldat_ (The Winter Soldier), was going to plague her nightmares for weeks. As if everything else wasn't bad enough. She had to get stuck with needles and get blood put in her and it was all so much. She wouldn't let Daddy out of her sight and the bear never left her arms. It was not fun listening to Daddy try to explain that to the agents helping her, but Hill smoothed it over. She was grateful that the woman had always been in on it, from the beginning with Clint.

 

"Hey Tasha," Sam said with a smile. "Look what I found!" He held out a coloring book and some crayons. Where they came from she wasn't sure. Nor did she care at this point. It was a distraction, and she was grateful for it.

 

"Sam, are we gonna have to go kill people?" She asked.

 

Sam gave her a watery smile, like Daddy had in the truck. "I dunno Tasha. Stevie and Director Fury are talking about it now," He said gently.

 

"I want Mommy," She whispered.

 

"I know Tasha," He said, patting her head. She sniffled, and her eyes grew watery, and suddenly Sam was hugging her and it was all really hard. "Let it out sweet girl. It's okay."

 

She cried. Hard. She cried herself to sleep, and the next time she woke up, Daddy was there. She knew what he was gonna say before the words even left his mouth. It was time to hero up and save the day.

 

 

5.

Daddy was hurt. Really hurt. Hill was waiting for her when the mission was successful. She had her bag, and she told her everything. She cried a lot, but then they found him. He was hurt real bad and then she had to be big and go to the stupid hearing in front of stupid people and be told a bunch of stupid shit. But she got to call Mommy. And maybe it was just a call, but she knew that Mommy and Bubby and Clint and Uncle Bruce were all safe and at home and they were waiting for her. That was the only thing she cared about. Getting through the hearing so she could see Mommy again. She stopped by the hospital to see Daddy and Sam though, before she left. Sam was there. And Daddy was awake this time.

 

"There's my sweet girl," He smiled. She hugged him gently. He looked pretty banged up. "How are you?"

 

She squirmed. "Mommy called," She said softly.

 

He tried to sit up. "She did?"

 

"Uh huh. Everyone is waiting for us to come home," She said. "I really want to see her."

 

Steve smiled gently. "Me too."

 

"....But I don' wanna go alone."

 

"You know, I have a friend up on the GI floor who might be able to get him outta here faster," Sam said with a smirk.

 

Tasha hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you Uncle Sammy thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. His laughter told her all she needed to know. She had a friend in Sam Wilson. And for that she was really grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this honestly would not leave me alone. *Blushes* Basically, this is the beginning of Natasha's bedwetting problem. I honestly don't know. Enjoy anyways. This would fit in between when they get to Sam's and after she gets shot. I think? Yeah idk.

+2?

 

The differences between Big Natasha and Little Natasha were sometimes like night and day. Big Natasha could kill you in thirteen different ways and not bat an eye. Little Natasha got upset if she so much as bumped into a table. Big Natasha could fight sleep for a little more than three days. Little Natasha was currently so tired she was getting syrup all over her face. Sam had made them waffles and Steve had barely moved Natasha's plate out of the way before she fell face first against the table. Steve was worried she was going to be too hungry, but Sam said not to worry so much, and to just wipe her cheeks and put her in his bed.

 

After the blonde gently tucked her in, making sure she had her bear, and kissing her forehead gently, he went to the kitchen to help Sam clean up. However he was quickly chased out of the kitchen and told to pick a movie from the bottom of the bookshelf. Steve sighed and did what he was told. He picked the most colorful one, which happened to be a movie called, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

 

As Sam sat next to Steve, and took a deep breath. "Am I allowed to ask questions?" He asked.

 

"As long as they're not stupid ones," Steve said, tugging a pillow to his lap.

 

"How old is she?" Sam started with.

 

"....Five-ish," Steve said. "I've never gotten a number out of her."

 

"So what all does she like?"

 

"....Coloring. Cars. Legos. Pepper tried to get her to play dolls once and she tore the head off the poor thing," Steve chuckled, getting a laugh out of Sam too.

 

"It's all fine with me," He said. "Does it help you two though?"

 

Steve thought for a moment. "I think it does," He said honestly. "We have good days and bad days, but-" They were cut off by a scream from the bedroom. Both men went sprinting, grateful to see it was only a nightmare that had the poor girl crying out. Though... the bed could have been in better shape.

 

"I'm guessing this happens a lot?" Sam asked quietly. Steve shook his head, earning him a surprised look from Sam. They both had a moment of telepathic communication it seemed, because one went to procure clothes for the girl and the other went to wake her.

 

"Nat, honey can you wake up for Daddy?" Steve said gently, kneeling by the bed and stroking her hair gently. Natasha awoke with a gasp, tears in her eyes. "Shh, I'm right here angel."

 

"Daddy!" Natasha cried. Steve had her in his arms in an instant. crushing her to his chest as he paced the room, humming softly to her until she settled down a little.

 

"I dreamed that Mommy and Bubby were in the bunker," She whispered. "And that they got buried."

 

Steve kissed her hair gently. "We won't let that happen, okay? You me and Sam, we're gonna stop the bad guys, okay?"

 

Natasha nodded against his chest, wriggling in her uncomfortably wet clothes. "Is Sam gonna be mad about the bed?"

 

"Nah," Sam said. "Happens to the best of us. Just clean up and then I can show you my colored pencil collection, hmm?" Natasha nodded. That sounded like a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, idk. I just... yeah. Idk. Thanks for putting up with me? *Blushes* I love you and I'll see you lovelies next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Question for you guys, as I work on this series: If someone (Excluding Hill, Sam, Pepper and Loki) were to react badly to our precious littles, who would it be? Why? I'll probably think of something but I enjoy what you guys think of too. :) Anyways, I have one more work for this ready to go, so I'll post that soon? Maybe? Idk. Anyways, I love you and I will see you next time! :)


End file.
